


Ailicec's Decision

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Ailicec tries to get rid of King Kooh's pet cobra before a smile appears on her face.





	Ailicec's Decision

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Ailicec opened her eyes at a snail’s pace. *I’m thirsty* she thought. She sat up before she viewed Repsaj resting on their bed. Ailicec began to smile. *I’m always safe with the man I love. He protects me from King Kooh’s pet cobra.*

A frown replaced Ailicec’s smile for a moment. *I should let Repsaj rest for now.* Ailicec got out of bed. She approached the other side of the bed. Ailicec saw Repsaj’s sword near it. She smiled again. 

*I’ll take Repsaj’s sword with me.* Ailicec’s frown returned. *Just in case King Kooh’s cobra attacks me. It usually protects him.* Ailicec lifted the sword. She abandoned Repsaj.

Ailicec wandered the pyramid. She glanced at King Kooh’s chamber. Her eyes settled on King Kooh as he rested. *Perhaps the cobra is gone now?* she thought. Ailicec approached the bed. She forgot her thirst. 

Ailicec saw the cobra by the bed. She gasped before she stepped back. She trembled. Another frown appeared. *I have to get rid of the snake. It’s my turn to protect my family.* She ceased trembling. 

Ailicec saw the sword another time. Her smile came back. Ailicec approached the snake. *You won’t frighten me if you’re deceased.* She focused on the snake and gasped again. There were several young snakes with their mother.

The pregnant woman’s smile returned before she abandoned the snake family and returned to her bed.

 

The End


End file.
